Pour notre bonheur
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi du Troisième Gymnase. Yaku sait qu'il doit refuser, il sait que ce serait mieux pour eux-deux. Mais comment peut-il résister à ce visage si adorable et si triste ? [YakuLev]
**OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du Troisième Gymanse (La roue de la Fortune)**

 **Thème : Adieu**

 **Pairing : Yaku X Lev**

 **Fandom : Haikyuu!**

 **Date : 01.03**

* * *

Yaku Morisuke avait choisi de continuer ses études, mais pas dans la préfecture de Tokyo. Même pas dans le Kantô en fait, vu qu'il déménageait à Niigata, dans le Chûbu. L'université lui avait enfin confirmé son inscription, en même temps que celle de Koshi Sugawara. En plus d'être les deux « mamans » de leurs équipes de volley, le passeur et le libéro de troisième année s'était découvert un projet commun : la fac d'éducation de Niigata. Celle-ci leur permettrait de s'occuper d'enfants plus tard, et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils allaient même cohabiter pendant quatre ans ensembles, séparés des autres.

A cette pensée, Yaku sentit son cœur se serrer. Il adorait son équipe, et les quitter lui faisait de la peine. Il n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'eux, et il doutait que quelqu'un prenne sa relève pour s'assurer que cette bande d'enfants turbulents ne fasse aucune bêtise. En plus, il laissait son poste à un première année… Bon, Shibayama n'était pas mauvais et il savait qu'il souffrait plus du fait de ne plus pouvoir jouer plutôt que de laisser sa place à quelqu'un. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et de s'y faire pourtant, vu qu'ils étaient en Février et que les examens s'étaient finis la semaine d'avant. Yaku n'avait pas vraiment stressé d'ailleurs, parce qu'il savait qu'il réussirait. Il avait révisé pour ça.

Mais là, alors qu'il venait d'annoncer sa décision et ses projets au reste de l'équipe, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Ils savaient tous que les troisièmes années partaient, mais l'expression sur le visage d'un de ses coéquipiers lui tordit les entrailles. _Reste_ , semblait le supplier le plus jeune. _Ne m'abandonne pas_. Seulement, Yaku avait pris sa décision et il ferait tout pour la tenir. Il ne céderait pas, même si l'autre insistait. En y pensant, le libéro eut un désagréable pressentiment. Il se sentit mal, mais plus que d'habitude. Il eut presque envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression de tout abandonner et de fuir. Loin de tout, loin de lui, loin de ses sentiments. De leurs sentiments en vérité, parce que l'aîné avait remarqué. Cette façon si spécial que l'autre avait de l'écouter parler, de le regarder, de le suivre, de l'appeler… _« Yaku-senpai ! T'as vu le point que je viens de marquer ? Yaku-senpai ! J'ai rattrapé un service smashé ! Yaku-senpai ! Il fait trop chaud pour autant travailler ! Yaku-senpai ! J'ai réussi toutes mes réceptions aujourd'hui ! Yaku-senpai ! Achète-moi à manger, j'ai trop faim ! »_ Au bout d'un moment, Morisuke avait cru s'appeler « Yaku-senpai ». Et après cela, il avait changé progressivement.

Il frappait moins fort même lorsque l'autre lui rappelait désagréablement sa petite taille, il l'entraînait avec moins de rigueur quand l'autre se plaignait, il lui achetait tout et n'importe quoi quand l'autre avait faim. Il s'était ramollit. Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux. De sa grande taille vertigineuse, de ses courts cheveux argentés, de ses yeux plissés et presque félins, de son emmerdant caractère enfantin, de ses trop nombreux caprices, de sa détermination sans faille et de son ambition démesurée. Lui qui voulait devenir l'ace de l'équipe était devenu son as de cœur. Cependant, Yaku n'avait rien dit, et essayé de ne rien montrer. Il savait que son kouhai espérait et attendait quelque chose de lui, mais le libéro savait aussi qu'ils n'auraient pas pu continuer et que la séparation aurait été bien trop douloureuse pour que l'aîné se laisse aller. Il s'en voulait presque pour ce manque de courage, mais l'expérience forge le caractère et il savait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Sauf quand il voyait sur le visage en face du sien une tristesse destructrice semblant consumer son première année. Sa détresse rongeait le cœur du plus âgé qui se savait la cause de son malheur, comme il aurait pu être celle de son bonheur. C'était insupportable. En soupirant, le troisième année se leva et annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il savait que ça ne serait pas si simple et il voulait en finir au plus tôt. Autant souffrir une dernière fois pour pouvoir tout oublier.  
Le capitaine et le passeur de l'équipe le regardèrent avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. _Était-ce si voyant ?_ Mais qu'importe, ça appartiendrait bientôt au passé.

Il sortit de l'appartement du vice-capitaine où il s'était tous réunis et attendit patiemment près de l'entrée.

« Yaku-senpai !

Il soupira une fois de plus, s'exhortant à bloquer au fond de son cœur la joie qu'il avait à le voir et l'angoisse des prochaines minutes. Il se mit à marcher, certain que l'autre le suivrait.

\- Lev.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air.

\- D'accord.

Mais le libéro voyait très bien que son problème avait quelque chose à dire.

\- Que veux-tu ? Finit-il par lui demander

\- Savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Lev se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Le roux sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Mais il s'était promis.

\- Bien sûr que non, reprit-il en marchant.

\- Yaku-senpai !

Le libéro ne s'arrêta pas mais ses poings se serrèrent. C'était tellement dur ! Sentir l'espoir du plus jeune mourir peu à peu, c'était une souffrance mentale et sentimentale. Son bras fut soudain attrapé et Lev se retrouva devant lui :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-il avec un mélange d'angoisse et de désespoir.

Ça aurait pu réchauffer le cœur de Yaku et le faire baigner dans le bonheur et l'euphorie tellement il avait rêvé de ses mots, mais ils le brisèrent. _Comment le repousser après cet aveu ? Comment faire pour que l'autre ne se brise pas aussi, quand il lui aurait dit l'horrible mensonge qu'il lui avait préparé ? Comment réussir à vivre en sachant qu'il ratait une occasion pareille ?_

\- Et je sais que c'est réciproque, acheva-t-il.

La voilà, la bombe qu'il attendait tant, son occasion d'en finir avec tout ça. Lev la lui servait sur un plateau et il allait devoir l'utiliser. Maintenant. Il se dégagea brutalement et recula.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Je vois que tu me caches quelque chose ! C'est pas bien de mentir, Yaku-senpai !

\- Je ne te cache rien. Tu m'énerves.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as changé.

\- Tout le monde change.

\- Mais toi, tu... tu es plus gentil avec moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, vu les idées que ça t'a donné.

\- Ce ne sont pas que des idées ! S'énerva l'autre.

\- Lev, franchement, qui pourrait tomber amoureux de toi ?

Ses mots lui arrachèrent la gorge et le cœur, et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il vit les yeux émeraude s'écarquiller. L'horreur, le dégoût, le désespoir, la colère et la tristesse se reflétaient dans ses prunelles fines, et Yaku eut une soudaine envie de pleurer et de hurler sachant que c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il était un monstre, égoïste et sans pitié. Il ne méritait pas Lev, il ne l'avait jamais mérité.

\- Tu es encore là à faire des caprices, alors que je t'ai dit non.

\- C'est parce que je sais que tu mens, murmura l'autre en fixant le sol.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

\- C'est le capitaine qui m'a parlé.

\- Quoi ?!

La surprise l'avait trahit avant que la panique ne prenne possession de tout son être. _Pourquoi Kuroo s'était-il mêlé de cette histoire ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi tout faire dans son dos et ruiner ses plans ?_ Yaku se détourna de son kouhai et se prit la tête entre les mains. Stupide capitaine, stupide attaquant, stupide libéro, stupide équipe, stupide vie de merde !

\- Yaku-senpai ?

Et l'autre avec sa voix qui lui demandait de le regarder. Il était tentant, beaucoup trop pour le cœur déjà malmené du libéro. Il se sentait céder à chaque appel.

\- Yaku-senpai. Regarde-moi. Yaku-senpai ? Yaku-senpai ?

Il allait lui répliquer une remarque acerbe pour que l'autre l'oublie, mais ce dernier usa de son dernier recours :

-Yaku, je te parle."

Son prénom seul, prononcé par la voix légèrement accentuée du première année, lui provoqua une vague de frissons. _Bon sang !_ Il n'était pas une collégienne en chaleur pour réagir comme ça ! Et pourtant, il se retourna et croisa de nouveau le visage de Lev Haiba. Toute trace d'enfantillage avait disparue, le faisant curieusement paraître adulte pour la première fois aux yeux de son aîné. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui, le libéro se retrouva tétanisé. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça, et il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait été ignoble à un point qui lui paraissait déjà bien trop élevé pour essayer de repousser le plus jeune et ça n'avait pas semblé fonctionner. _Que faire alors ? Admettre qu'il avait mentit ? Et puis quoi après ? Ne plus respecter sa propre promesse d'écarter Lev de sa vie ?_ Le plus grand ne méritait pas d'être entraîné dans une relation à distance avec un nain violent, le rouquin en était convaincu, et il se dit qu'il réussirait à convaincre le principal concerné.

" J'ai entendu, finit-il par répondre.

\- Dis-moi la vérité alors.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble parce que je vais partir loin.

\- C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu crois que c'est de la distance qui va faire changer ce que je ressens pour toi ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais ce serait plus simple que tu te trouves quelqu'un ici.

Les yeux du plus jeune se plissèrent et devinrent sombre, avant qu'il n'attrape le plus petit dans ses bras. Le libéro ne pouvait plus bouger et, franchement, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Le torse de Lev était chaud et son étreinte le réconfortait horriblement bien.

\- Tu n'as jamais été simple Yaku-senpai, et puis…

Il se courba pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de son aîné :

\- C'est toi que je veux. »

 _Encore un caprice_ , pensa le libéro, mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de valser la salsa et d'être soulagé que l'autre ne le repousse pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait beau avoir le pire caractère du monde et avoir essayé de le dénigrer, son ange aux cheveux argentés était en train de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors Yaku se laissa aller.

Relevant doucement la tête, son visage se stoppa à quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune. Puis il passa une main derrière la nuque du géant et l'attira à lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'abord chastement, l'aîné ne voulant pas effrayer l'autre, mais il avait besoin de plus. Tous ces mois à se retenir, à faire attention à chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes, il avait besoin de les faire ressentir à son attaquant. Le deuxième baiser fut bien plus fougueux, le numéro 11 ne paraissant en rien gêné par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, accentuant même les choses en penchant la tête et en posant ses mains sur les hanches du roux. Ils n'eurent bientôt plus d'air, mais ils continuèrent. C'était devenu un besoin vital de savoir la présence de l'autre et de s'enivrer de son parfum. Puis, ça se calma doucement, comme une conversation se finit quand plus personne n'a de chose à dire. Tout était passé dans ce baiser. La passion, l'attente, la détresse, les regrets, la colère, l'incompréhension, la résignation. Parce que Lev avait compris que son senpai ne cédait à sa demande que pour mieux l'abandonner. Le plus petit le regardait maintenant avec une tristesse profonde dans les yeux, et il savait ce que ça signifiait. L'aîné avait dit non, et son kouhai devait respecter sa décision, même si elle lui déchirait le cœur.

Yaku caressa doucement sa joue, avant de laisser retomber son bras et de s'éloigner d'un pas :

« Adieu, Lev. »

Puis il se retourna et courut, laissant le plus jeune seul. Leur relation avait été aussi brève qu'enflammée.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Qui pense que Yaku a eu raison d'agir ainsi ? Ou qui se dit que c'est un grand vilain qui mérite le châtiment suprême ? :P**

 **Kisses**


End file.
